Power Rangers Olympian Force
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: When 5 teen best friends come to know that they are the sons and daughters of supposed-to-be-myths Greek Gods, they come together to stop the evil son of Hades, Daniel/BeckenLord
1. Characters

Nick

Son of Poseidon

Age:21

Ranger Red

Status: Fiancee

Lily

Daughter of Athena

Age:20

Ranger:Yellow

Status:Fiance

Jacob

Son of Ares

Age:18

Ranger: Black

Status:Girlfriend

Kelly

Daughter of Aphrodite

Age:18

Ranger:Pink

Status:Boyfriend

David

Son of Apollo

Age:15

Ranger:Blue

Status:Girlfriend

Danielle

Human

Age:15

Civilian

Status: Boyfriend

Aiden

Human

Age:23

Civilian

Status: Girlfriend

Brad

Son of Ares

Age:20

Civilian

Status:Single

Prince Charming

Fairy Tale Character

Age:25

Mentor

Status:Married

Snow White

Fairy Tale Character

Age:25

Mentor

Status: Married


	2. Greek Demi-Gods Part 1

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Nicholas Benjamin yelled loudly as he put down the last box in his new house.

"Yep. _And_ it's close to campus!" said his beautiful fiancee, Lilian Oscan bringing him a cup of coffee along with her own.

"Hey! Nice new place you got here!" called their best friend and his girlfriend as they walked into the house. Jacob Howard and Kelly Stewart.

They came in and sat on the couch.

"Hey, what are you going here?" Lily asked her best friend as they hugged.

"We came to see your new house...duh!" said Jacob.

"It looks awesome!" said their youngest friend, David Beckham, as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Dave!" called Jacob "'Sup J!" called David back.

"Dang it! I gotta go for my swim meet!" Nick said. They got in the car after grabbing Nick's swimming gear. They raced into the college, the four friends going over to the bleachers and Nick going into the locker room with the team. When Nick's event was called, he stood on the diving board. He heard the gun go off and he dived in. They had a pool that went 1,000 yards. By the time that Nick had gotten to 500 yards, he yelled aloud. He had gotten a cramp. He struggled for many minutes, but then stopped and began to sink.

"Nick!"

He heard Lily call his name, and he could just picture his sobbing fiancee in Kelly's arms.

"He's going to make it. He's strong. He has too." Jacob looked around at his friends, hoping that he was right.

"Son...you will make it." Nick heard a voice in his head.

"What? Son! Who are you?" he said back, using his head. He saw that the teamates were 20 yards ahead of him. He heard in his head: "Take a breath and use this kick.".

Nick looked panic for a couple seconds, then breathed in. He was breathing underwater! Then he felt power in his fingertips. He saw his fingers glowing blue and his whole body began to go blue. From on the top of the water, all everyone could see was bubbles. Then a blue light. The swimmers stopped. The coaches and the crowd stood. They were anxious to see what was going on. The swimmers dived under to see if he was ok, but when they got down there, they were blinded by a blue light. They swam right back up. Nick then flew through the water, up through the surface and flew 20 feet in the air, diving back in the water.

"Yes!" he heard all his friends cry.

"He's alive." Lily muttered in Kelly's ear in happy tears. He flew through the water like a jet and hit the wall, and went back, winning his event. Everyone jumped up as he got out the water, earning his medallions. He went over to his friend hugging each of them and picking his girlfriend up, spinning her around.

"I was so scared." she told him.

"Me too." he whispered to her. He wouldn't tell her about the voice _too_ soon, but he would.

The** Next Day, Lily's Academic Decathalon**

Lily sat at a desk during her Math test. She had finished the music, history, social studies, and science tests. She had gotten to about 5 questions that she didn't know.

"What is the answer?" she continously asked herself. Then she felt something at the end of her fingers. She looked at them and there was white on them. She looked around and noticed no one had finished yet.

"You know all of these answers. Just look deep inside yourself." she heard a female voice in her head.

"What? What is this?" she asked in her head, since the room was silent.

"I am your mother. I am Athena. You are my daughter, meaning that you know every single answer to these questions."

Involuntarily, she muttered "I summon all Power of Athena as I, Lily Oscan, finish this Decathalon."

Then her whole hand glowed and she gasped. Her hand began to go at lighting speed, and finished all the questions. It even erased some. Maybe she had gotten those wrong. She handed the paper into the professer. Later in the week, she found out she got _every single _question right! She was so happy. But, she couldn't tell her friends about that voice. Her _mother..._

**Thursday, The Next Week**

"You're such a freak, Costwick. You're worthless. I bet you're parents think you're such a mistake." The Bully, Jackson told the school's nerd Calvin Costwick.

Poor Calvin stared at the bully in shame and put his head down. "Hey! Leave him alone!" they heard a voice. It was Jacob. He walked over to him and looked down at Jackson who was easily 3 inches shorter.

"What are you gonna do about it, Howie?" the bully asked mockingly.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, Jackie?" Jacob said just as mockingly as everyone around him laughed.

Jackson glared at his posse, who stopped laughing on the spot.

He then said "You want some of me, Howard?". Jacob glared.

"Oh, I'll take the whole cake." said Jacob threateningly. They began to fight until Jackson got the upperhand by getting him down on the ground.

"What are you gonna do now, Howie?" said Jackson.

"You can do this, son." he heard a voice in his head.

"Ok...am I going insane?" He asked himself.

"No. This is your father. Ares. Now..get back up and use this." the voice told him.

He stood up and looked at the opponent. His hands glowed black and he stood up, shooting his power toward Jackson, who flew back into a wall.

"You're...You're crazy, man!" Jackson stuttered, running off with his group.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked himself.

**The Next Day**

"Kelly!" called Kelly's friend, Chelsea.

"Hey." Kelly replied half-heartedly.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Jake and I are having problems. He's not being supportive of me when I do my track competitions. Should I tell him how I feel or...break up?" she asked. Kelly stuttered a bit.

"Uh...um?"

"Tell her to tell him how she feels." she heard a voice in her head.

Even though she was confused, she told Chelsea the same thing.

"Thanks Kelly!" she said running off.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked the voice. "I am Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty. And you're mother." she said.

Kelly gasped and muttered "Oh Gods."

**A Month Later **

Today was the talent show. All of David's friends were there supporting him, but he was still nervous. He knew all the words, but...yeah. It was finally his turn. He walked up on stage with his guitar.

"This is Chris Brown's With You." he said. He began to play the song, but he couldn't sing the song. His friends were all looking at him with concern.

"You know all the words. Take this." he said. His guitar began to glow and he started to sing.

_[x2]_  
><em>I need you boo, (oh)<em>  
><em>I gotta see you boo (hey)<em>  
><em>And the heart's all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Said the heart's all over the world tonight<em>

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>Hey! Little mama,<em>  
><em>Ooh, you're a stunner<em>  
><em>Hot little figure,<em>  
><em>Yes, you're a winner<em>  
><em>And I'm so glad to be yours,<em>  
><em>You're a class all your own<em>  
><em>And<em>  
><em>Oh, little cutie<em>  
><em>When you talk to me<em>  
><em>I swear the whole world stops<em>  
><em>You're my sweetheart<em>  
><em>And I'm so glad that you're mine<em>  
><em>You are one of a kind and...<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>You mean to me<em>  
><em>What I mean to you and<em>  
><em>Together baby,<em>  
><em>There is nothing we won't do.<em>  
><em>'Cause if I got you,<em>  
><em>I don't need money,<em>  
><em>I don't need cars,<em>  
><em>Girl, you're my all.<em>  
><em>And...<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>I'm into you,<em>  
><em>And girl,<em>  
><em>No one else would do.<em>  
><em>'Cause with every kiss and every hug<em>  
><em>You make me fall in love.<em>  
><em>And now I know I can't be the only one,<em>  
><em>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>With the love of their life who feels<em>  
><em>What I feel when I'm...<em>

_With you [x5]_  
><em>Girl.<em>  
><em>With you [x5]<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>Oh girl!<em>  
><em>I don't want nobody else.<em>  
><em>Without you, there's no one left and<em>  
><em>You're like Jordans on Saturday,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,<em>  
><em>Hey! Little shawty,<em>  
><em>Say you care for me,<em>  
><em>You know I care for you,<em>  
><em>You know that I'll be true,<em>  
><em>You know that I won't lie,<em>  
><em>You know that I would try,<em>  
><em>To be your everything, yeah.<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>'Cause if I got you,<em>  
><em>I don't need money,<em>  
><em>I don't need cars,<em>  
><em>Girl, you're my all.<em>  
><em>And...<em>

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
><em>Oh.<em>  
><em>With you [x5]<em>  
><em>Yeah heh.<em>

_[Bridge 2]_  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Will never try to deny,<em>  
><em>that you're my whole life,<em>  
><em>'Cause if you ever let me go,<em>  
><em>I would die.<em>  
><em>So I won't front.<em>  
><em>I don't need another woman,<em>  
><em>I just need your all and nothing,<em>  
><em>'Cause if I got that,<em>  
><em>Then I'll be straight<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the best part of my day<em>

_I need you boo,_  
><em>I gotta see you boo<em>  
><em>And the heart's all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Said the heart's all over the world tonight<em>

_Woo oh yeah_

_They need it boo,_  
><em>They gotta see their boo,<em>  
><em>Said the heart's all over the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Heart's all over the world tonight<em>

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
><em>Girl.<em>  
><em>With you [x5]<em>  
><em>Oh.<em>

The crowd erupted in cheers. He smiled and bowed.

"Who are you?" he asked in his head.

"I'm Apollo. God of the sun, poetry, and music. And you, David, are my son." David widened his eyes. His dad?

**A Couple Days Later **

The five teens sat in Jacob's house, fidgiting their fingers. They were all thinking the same thing. Their parents had talked to them in their heads, given them answers and powers, _and _they were gods and goddesses. They all looked around at each other. Then they all yelled.

"My Dad/Mom talked to me in my head!"

Then they looked at each other confused.

"What?"

**Here are the characters**

**Zac Efron as Nick **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Lily**

**Tyler Blackburn as Jacob **

**Ashley Benson as Kelly**

**Jason Dolley as David**

**Samantha Boscarino as Danielle**

**Austin Butler as Aiden**

**Drew Van Acker as Brad**

**Josh Dallas as Charming(From Once Upon A Time)**

**Ginnifer Goodwin(From Once Upon A Time also)**

**Justin Bieber as Daniel**


	3. Greek Demi-Gods Part 2

"What?" they asked each other. Then lights glowed in front of all of them. Poseidon appeared in front of Nick, Athena in front of Lily, Ares in front of Jacob, Aphrodite in front of Kelly, and Apollo in front of David.

"Hello children." said Poseidon.

"We need to tell you something." said Athena.

"What?" asked Jacob. The Gods and Goddeses held out their hands and the children took them. Then they landed in front of an old abandoned library.

"What is this place?" asked Kelly.

"This will be your headquarters." said Aphrodite.

"Um..ok, this is too weird. First, I find out that my real dad is a god, and then I find out that I have to stay in some crappy, abandoned library?" David asked.

"This...is just too weird." he muttered.

"David, I know this is hard for you to believe, but these are greek gods we're talking about." said Jacob.

"Ahem." Aphrodite and Athena coughed.

"And goddesses." he mumbled. Then Posiedon reached his hand out.

"Come on, son. Do it with me. You can practice your powers." he told Nick.

"P-Powers?" he asked. Posiedon sent him a look, and he shrugged, putting his hand out. Everyone followed.

"Power of Water, Wisdom, War, Beauty, and Music. We command the Olympian Force Headquarters to be revealed." they all commanded. Red, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Blue portals appeared. The kids walked forward, then realized that their parents weren't coming with them.

"Aren't you coming?" asked David.

"No. You will meet my younger sister in there. You will be surprised when you see who she is." Athena smirked. Each of the Gods disappeared with a snap of their fingers. The kids shrugged. Nick stepped in the red portal, Lily in the yellow, Jacob in the black, Kelly in the pink, and David in the blue. They all appeared in some cave-like place. But, they were all alone.

"Guys! You there?" Nick called into the darkness.

"I'm here!" he heard Lily's voice.

"Me too!" Jacob's voice.

"Me also!" came Kelly's voice.

"Where's David?" he asked.

"Guys! You have to come see this!" they heard David yell. They all ran forward, entering the darkness, knowing they had no idea where they were going. Then, once they saw a light, they ran faster. They came to David, but also to an amazing room. There was a red couch, a Tv in front of it, with a table in front of it. There was a table with 8 chairs. There was a huge computer with many moniters, and there were stairs. But also in tubes, there were Power Ranger suits.

"What the-?" Nick asked. But then he heard "Guys! Come look!" he heard Jacob say. They all ran to him and they were in a kitchen. It was amazing. Then they heard a baby crying. They all went to make a move, but Nick walked in front of them, giving them the "Shh." sign. They nodded and tip-toed to where the noise was coming from. They saw a room and opened the door quietly. There stood a woman with her back towards them. She had long, curly, black hair that curled down to her waist. She was humming "Hush Little Baby." and they saw a tiny bundle in her arm. She spun around and when she saw them, she almost dropped the baby. But she caught him.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully. Then she grabbed her head.

"Ow..ok sis, I get it." she mumbled.

"Wait a minute, you're my aunt?" asked Lily, incrediously.

"You're Athena's daughter?" Lily nodded, even though this was some new information to her too.

"Snow? The portals were opened!" yelled a man's voice. A man ran through the door with a black and red cape on, a black suit with many pieces of diamond and sequin. Then they realized that he had a sword holder and his hand was on the sword inside it. Their eyes widened.

"Snow? Who are these people?" he asked, heading over to his wife, who was holding their child.

"Their the ones," she said. He widened his eyes and turned to the kids.

"You are the children of the 5 most mentioned Gods in the history of Gods?" he asked. Lily and Kelly raised their eyebrows.

"Um, and uh, Goddesses?" he said. They relaxed again.

"And it comes to show that Lily, is our niece." said Snow, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Prince Charming, but, please, call me David." he said bowing. The kids looked at each other, then bowed back. He smiled at them.

"Now, you have been chosen out of the thousand kids that your parents have, to be the next Olympian Force Power Rangers." he told them. The kids widened their eyes. They were the next _Power Rangers?_ Lily couldn't even finish a decathalon without the help of her mother!

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lily asked, verbalizing her thoughts.

"With these." said Snow from behind them. No one had even noticed that she left the room. She came back in with a box. She opened it to show, red, yellow, black, pink and blue studs. (Yes, Earrings.).

"Oh! They're so pretty!" said Kelly, picking the pink ones up.

"Awesome!" said David, picking up the blue ones.

"Wow." said Lily, picking up the yellow ones.

"Cool!" said Jacob, picking up the black ones.

"What are these?" asked Nick as he picked up the red ones.

"These are your morphers." said Snow.

"You just put them in your ears and say 'Power Rangers Olympian Force, Go!' and you'll tranform." said Charming. The kids nodded, except David.

"I've never had my ears pierced." he said.

"Oh, that's ok. They'll just go right in. No pain, what-so-ever." assured Snow. He nodded. Then an alarm went off.

"They're back." said Charming.  
><strong>I know, it's short. I was supposed to have 2 parts and it didn't work out, so 3 parts it is.<strong>


End file.
